pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DP173: Dealing With a Fierce Double Ditto Drama!
is the 16th episode of Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors. Episode Plot Before the Grand Festival, Dawn and Ash train. Piplup uses Whirlpool and Gible with Draco Meteor. This fails and lands on Piplup. While Brock made lunch, Piplup spins and uses BubbleBeam. Dawn gives him some rest and sends Togekiss, who uses Sky Attack. As Piplup is resting, two bright eyes are seen in a nearby bush. Piplup comes to lunch and eats a lot of food, some of which is not his own. Suddenly, Piplup comes and fights with the one on the table. Seeing how they cannot surely tell which is the real one, Gible's (failed) Draco Meteor lands on the real Piplup. However, they soon spot two Togekiss. Dawn calls the real one back in the Poké Ball. Suddenly, there is the problem with Pikachu. Ash picks one, but gets zapped by the other Pikachu. He picks the other and gets zapped by the first one. Pikachu makes silly faces, but there is no difference and there is another Piplup, which gets in the fight with the one in Dawn's hold. Suddenly, Gible gets in the fight with its counterpart. Suddenly, a woman comes and orders the counterparts to cool down, which transform back into Ditto. They meet up with the woman, Narissa, whose nickname is Rissa. Dawn and Ash think it is an interesting nickname, but this gets Narissa riled up, as she is also called the Rumbler. As Narissa confesses she is a trainer, Ash thinks she is like her, but gets insulted by being called a noob. She admits she has been on the journey a month and has not won a single badge, making Ash and Dawn not impressed by her. Meanwhile, Team Rocket hear that and Meowth believes that the boss would be saved by having Ditto transform into powerful Pokémon. Ash proposes a Pokémon battle, which Narissa accepts, using her Ditto. Narissa sends her Shiny Ditto, Ditto 2 and Ash sends Infernape. Ditto copies Infernape and uses its moves. Inferape uses Flame Wheel and Ditto 2 collides with the same move. Infernape uses Mach Punch and Ditto 2 collides with it using the same move, but Ditto is defeated. Narissa sends her other Ditto, Ditto 1, while Ash calls his Infernape back and sends Pikachu. Instead of copying Pikachu, Narissa chooses Piplup to copy. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, which electrocutes Ditto. Narissa picks Pikachu to copy, so Ditto transforms into him. Ditto uses Iron Tail, but Pikachu shrugs it off. Pikachu uses Quick Attack and Ditto with Volt Tackle, causing Ditto to be defeated by the collision. Narissa gets upset and wants to get in a fight with Ash. Brock and Dawn do not think it is a wise move, but Narissa remembers she won a battle; a Zapdos passed by and the Ditto transformed into it, causing the opponent to flee. Though others do not think it was a win, Narissa does not care any other way. Brock talks with Narrisa, giving her a piece of his mind; she needs to study Pokémon more. While Narissa continues to be ignorant, Brock tells her she needs to do that or she will not be a trainer. Narissa cries, as she tried to act tough, which is why she dresses up as Flint of the Elite Four. Brock tells her that while Ditto can copy moves, their strength is not the same. Brock advises her to study and it should be fine. Brock makes a review of her battle; her Ditto could have first transformed into Piplup, which would be a good advantage against Infernape. Brock then explains that Pikachu knows different type moves to get a more advantage. To test her, he is going to use his Happiny against her Ditto. Ditto use Pound, so Happiny uses the same move and sends them away because of her impressive strength. They attempt the same using Sudowoodo. Ditto use Hammer Arm and Sudowoodo retaliates using the same move. Suddenly, Ditto get captured by Team Rocket. Just as Pikachu is about to stop them, Jessie sends Seviper, who uses Haze and they disappeared quickly. Ash sends Staraptor to look for them. When the Ditto are let out, they copy Meowth and Wobbuffet. It did not took much for the gang to find them. James sends Carnivine, who gives him a biting affection, though Ditto transform into Staraptor and use Aerial Ace and dodges Carnivine's Bullet Seed and attack it. Jessie sends Seviper, so Ash sends Gible, allowing Ditto 2 to be transformed into it. Ditto uses Dig, while the other uses Quick Attack on Seviper. The Ditto transform into Pikachu and they all fire a boss-fantasy-thwarting triple Thunderbolt to blast Team Rocket off once again. Narissa promises to act less tough and asks of Brock if he can visit him again. Brock agrees and when he spots a girl, he flirts with her, but gets jabbed by not one, but *three* Croagunk. Narissa goes away, annoyed by all this. Later, the heroes find themselves at Lake Valor, for Dawn's Grand Festival. Trivia This is the first episode where Gible intentionally fires Draco Meteor on Piplup. Mistakes When Team Rocket throws the net on Ditto 1 and 2, they are still transformed into Sudowoodo, but in the next scene, they are still being Ditto, despite not shown transforming. Dub differences In the original Japanese, the two Ditto speak human language when they've transformed into Meowth. This was changed in the dub, where Meowth still speaks human language but the Ditto say "Meowth". Gallery Two Piplup at the same time DP173 2.jpg The Togekiss, identical to each other DP173 3.jpg Ash gets zapped by Pikachu DP173 4.jpg Infernape vs. Infernape DP173 5.jpg Brock gives advice to Narissa DP173 6.jpg Happiny attack Happiny DP173 7.jpg Team Rocket gets three Wobbuffet DP173 8.jpg Triple Thunderbolt shooting down Team Rocket's Balloon DP173 9.jpg Brock gets a triple punishment DP173 10.jpg The gang arrived to Lake Valor }} Category:Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Brock Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hideaki Ōba Category:Episodes directed by Nobutaka Chikahashi Category:Episodes animated by Kazue Kinoshita